Don't Walk Away
by KathrynKatastrophe
Summary: Remember Jesse? He's making a comeback in this story. Hannah/Miley goes to 1 of Traci van Horn's crazy parties, where she gets wasted and does some things she shouldn't have done with the "bad boy" Jesse. Their one night of fun turns into months of regret


CHAPTER 1: THE PARTY, Hypnotized by his eyes

(Check out http:// quizilla. com/ stories/16038797/just-a-girlmileyhannah-rated-teen-scandal-story NO SPACES to see a character introduction with their full names and ages, and photos!

The story name is Just A Girl on Quizilla but I'm changing it to Don't Walk Away for fanfiction. net. please vote in the reviews what you think would be a better title!)

"Daddy, I'm gonna need a ride to that party at Traci's..." I reminded my Daddy, Robby Ray, as he blended up a fruit smoothie. "Who?" he replied, looking distracted. "Traci van Horn's!! You know, nasally voice, annoying, spreads rumors about Hannah, the works."

"Now, Miley, why in the Sam Hill would you want to go to a girl's party that you don't even like!" he stopped blending his smoothie to stare at me.

"Because we're friends!" my dad snorted as I continued... "plus there'll be a bunch'a cute guys there!" I squealed, I don't hold back when talking about guys to my Dad... even though I know he don't wanna hear it.

"You know, Darlin', I think I'm gonna have to ask Jackson to drive 'ya... I've actually got a date lined up for tonight with Clarissa" he said quietly, as if he didn't want me to hear. My dad doesn't get out much, ever since my mom died, so I'm always glad when he has another date with his girlfriend Clarissa.

After my Daddy convinced my brother, Jackson to drive me to Traci's party, and I reminded him that I was sleeping over at Traci's, I went outside and tried to put the car cover up, because he drives a convertible and the last thing I need is my Hannah wig flyin' off and the paparazzi seein' it.

"Hurry up, Miley, I told Coop I'd meet him at the movies." Jackson strolled out of the house jingling his keys.

"You know, this would go alot faster if you helped me" I whined "I'm wearing white skinny jeans and you know the last thing I need on these is a stain." Jackson snorted "sure, Your Royal Diva." and pulled up the car cover. We got in the car, and Jackson turned the key. The radio blared on and of course, my new song "Let's Get Crazy" was on. I obnoxiously and loudly sang it just to annoy Jackson, as he's heard it about a thousand times.

As we pulled up to Traci's gated house, I noticed that this looked like a wild party. Traci usually just had dance parties, but I saw people on her lawn who looked like they had just broken into their mama's liquer cabinet. My tummy started turnin' and I almost asked for Jackson to turn around. I was a 'goody two shoes, Daddy's girl' who never broke the law. I'm only 16! But, thinking about my reputation as the fun Hannah Montana, I thanked Jackson and got out of the car.

"Hey, Hannie, girlie, wanna smoke?" a person who looked alot like Ed Westwick asked from the doorway "they're imported." I tried to think of ways to say no as cancer patients flashed in my brain. "Ha. Thanks but no thanks, Ed. I loved last night's Gossip Girl, though!"

I quickly ran inside to find loud music thumping and Traci, wearing a bikini,was passed out and falling off her couch with a vodka bottle in hand. "OMG!! Traci!!!" I screamed, trying to pick her up the floor while people watched and laughed, taking pictures with their cell phones. After I slapped her with a pillow a few times, she woke up. "Oh, Hannah... you should try this, it's...it's...it's important...imported." I couldn't help but laugh at Traci's drunken stutter, along with her nasal voice. "No, Trace, we've gotta get you dressed... " I whispered as people continued laughing. "Hey, I'll help you." a voice said behind me. I whipped my head around, my Hannah wig slapping my face.

Oh my gosh, there behind me was the hottest boy I've ever seen. Black, skinny fit jeans, leather jacket, brown hair, and brown eyes. He touched my shoulder and a tingle ran up my spine, as he pulled up Traci off the couch. "Do you know where her room is?" he asked. "Who's room?" I asked, mesmerized by his eyes. "Traci's..." he chuckled while he slung her over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, sure, follow me."

I suddenly became very jealous of drunk Traci, even when her ass started hanging out of her bikini bottoms and the mystery guy pulled them up for her. As he went up with the stairs with Traci hanging limp like a rag doll in his muscular arms, he said "I'm Jesse by the way... I used to be in Mikayla's band and wrote all her songs." _*Mikayla*_ even just the sound of her name pierced my brain. "*Used* to?" what did he mean by 'used to be in Mikayla's band'? I wanted to ask him so bad, but I didn't feel like I knew him well enough to ask.

"This is it" I pointed to a blue door with sequins on it. Jesse dropped Traci on the bed and walked out. People were dancing all around us, and I could smell alcohol all around me.

"Now, follow _me" _Jesse got closer as we tried to squeeze through the people to get to the kitchen.

"Here, let me get you a drink, Miss Montana." he smiled at me and grabbed a martini glass, pouring some brightly colored liquids into it, and I couldn't help but blush, he knew my name! "Um..." I was about to say that I don't drink, but Jesse was so hot and his eyes almost forced me into drinking it.

He handed me a bright pink drink, and it looked so good I took a sip. "Wow..." It was so sweet tasting, I didn't even think it had booze in it. Jesse laughed and sat down next on the bar stool next to me.

He put his arm around my waist and asked "So, tell me about yourself. Tell me about the real *you*" he emphasized the word "you" and it instantly made me think of myself, Miley, and for a split second thought about telling him the truth, his darn eyes were hypnotizing me.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

REMEMBER CHECK OUT http:// quizilla. com /stories/16038797/just-a-girlmileyhannah-rated-teen-scandal-story (NO SPACES)

TO SEE CHARACTER PHOTOS, NAMES AND AGES!! PLEASE VOTE ON "DON'T WANNA BE TORN" "JUST A GIRL" OR "DON'T WALK AWAY" AS THE TITLE!! I can't decide :)


End file.
